Left unsaid
by Ferfa
Summary: Esse sempre foi nosso erro. Sirius, Remus.


**Left unsaid  
**Por Ferfa**  
**

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter é propriedade exclusiva de J. K. Rowling. Esta é apenas uma fanfic com fins de divertimento, e não comercial.  
**Spoiler: **Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix**  
Classificação:** PG-13**  
Gênero:** Friendship/Drama  
**Sinopse: **Esse sempre foi nosso erro [Sirius + Remus]

**1.**

Sirius continua brincando com o estúpido isqueiro. Ele acende a chama, espera apagar, acende de novo e passa o indicador por ela. É assim que Sirius é, afinal, e Remus quase se acha estúpido também por ter esperado algo diferente. Ele é uma criança que, com medo de ser reprimida pela mãe, escolhe o silêncio, escolhe deixar pra lá. Remus não.

Sirius é seu amigo, um dos seus melhores amigos, e por mais que aquela raiva continue queimando no peito dele e preenchendo sua mente, ele sabe que vai melhorar um pouco se eles conversarem. Se Sirius disser aquilo que, Remus sabe, está preso bem na garganta dele. "É, eu sou idiota, fiz uma merda sem nem pensar nas conseqüências, me desculpa". Qualquer coisa. Qualquer coisa, Remus pede silenciosamente, olhando para o outro garoto.

Ele sabe, ele sabe que Sirius está arrependido, como geralmente se arrepende de suas inconseqüências. Ele vê todo aquele arrependimento, aquele medo bem nos olhos do outro. Nos movimentos que ficaram mais contidos, na voz que ficou mais baixa, na distância que aumentou. Naquela semana toda, mal um "Bom dia" eles trocaram, e Remus sabe que foi melhor assim. Mas agora, agora... Ele só quer de volta aquela estabilidade deles. Por ele, por Sirius. É só Sirius abrir aquela maldita boca dele.

Mas Sirius não fala nada. Ele continua brincando com o isqueiro, continua a prender todas aquelas coisas que estão passando pela mente dele. Remus fica com mais raiva ainda, quase com mais raiva do que quando soube, há algumas outras noites, o que o outro fez. Ele se levanta da cadeira, esperando que Sirius levante-se do chão e faça alguma coisa. Ele não faz. Ele nem levanta a cabeça para ver Remus batendo a porta ao sair da sala.

* * *

Sirius é tão estúpido, Remus conclui talvez pela centésima vez, quando está deitado na sua cama, de olhos abertos e só querendo dormir, parar de pensar. Ultimamente ele só fica brincando com aquele isqueiro idiota que encontrou na rua. Quer dizer, quando ele não está ocupado contando segredos das pessoas por aí e quase transformando seus ditos amigos em assassinos.

Remus pára de encarar o teto e fica de lado, dobrando as pernas como se quisesse se proteger de algo e puxando o cobertor quase até sua boca. Ele odeia não conseguir dormir. Amanhã tem aula e, se ele não dormir, vai passar o dia inteiro com sono, e mal-humorado, e ouvindo aquele zunido em seus ouvidos. E ele precisa estar bem desperto, para compensar as aulas perdidas, precisa estudar e se dar bem nos N.I.E.M's que estão chegando...

Sirius é tão, tão estúpido.

* * *

No final, ninguém diz nada. Não adianta as olhadas de canto de Peter ou aquela conversa que James teve com ele. Remus só cansa de esperar, e um dia no café da manhã pede para Sirius lhe passar a manteiga de amendoim como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Ele não gosta de fingir, ele não gosta de deixar para lá, e quando está sozinho Remus afunda a cabeça em suas mãos e respira fundo, tentando controlar todas aquelas coisas que estão passando pela sua cabeça. Sirius lhe passou o pote e deu um sorriso fraco. Para ele as coisas são sempre fáceis assim.

Bom, Remus pensa, molhando seu rosto com água gelada. Sirius acha que a melhor maneira de resolver seus problemas familiares é pegando sua motocicleta e fugindo de casa. Talvez ele ache que Remus resolva os dele compartilhando uma manteiga de amendoim. Talvez, se tratando de Sirius — _deles _— Remus não tenha muita escolha.

Dois dias depois, o gás do isqueiro de Sirius termina, e ele continua tentando acendê-lo na esperança que a chama volte a aparecer. Remus solta um suspiro exasperado antes de levantar-se da cama e jogar o isqueiro no lixo.

**2.**

Remus não se lembra de ter visto James tão feliz, nem mesmo depois da vitória do campeonato de Quadribol no ano passado. Ele passou o dia todo falando, derrubou seu copo de suco de abóbora pelo menos três vezes e agora, quando finalmente parou de andar saltitando, está sentado em seu colchão cantarolando _Fervendo meu caldeirão_ (James sempre insiste dizendo que só conhece tantas músicas da Celestina Warbeck porque sua mãe é fã).

Para ser bem sincero, é bastante assustador.

"Potter, dá pra calar a boca?", Sirius resmunga irritado de sua própria cama, virando com força a página da revista que está lendo.

Peter pára o que está fazendo para olhar de um amigo para o outro. Remus sabe que ele está preocupado com a possibilidade de alguma discussão boba começar, porque elas geralmente terminam em uma briga de travesseiro em que ele e Remus acabam sendo as maiores vítimas.

Mas James nem se dá ao trabalhar de responder, continuando a cantarolar enquanto finge fazer seu trabalho de História da Magia. São mais dois "Já disse pra calar a boca!" antes que o travesseiro de Sirius acerte em cheio o rosto de Peter, depois que James primordialmente desviou-se.

* * *

São dois minutos e um beijo estalado para que Lily finalmente pare de tentar esconder seu sorriso com uma cara fechada. Ela entrelaça seus dedos nos de James e acena para Remus com a outra mão antes dos dois caminharem até uma carruagem vazia. Na outra, Sirius continua quieto, ignorando a conversa animada que Peter está tentando manter com ele.

"Que foi?", Remus pergunta no ouvido dele quando a carruagem começa a se mexer, sem resposta alguma. Um sorriso torto surge em seu rosto e ele cutuca Sirius de leve. "Ciúmes?"

"De que, Moony?", o outro retruca irritado, e Remus até continuaria a provocá-lo se Peter não tivesse acabado de perguntar o que está acontecendo.

* * *

"Sério, Sirius, não acredito que você está desse jeito porque o James está namorando", Remus começa já exasperado e sem nem querer ouvir o que o outro tem a dizer. "No começo foi até engraçado, mas uma semana inteira de cara fechada por causa disso? Não é como se James nunca mais fosse conversar com você ou coisa assim, você está sendo ridi—".

"Pára de ser idiota", Sirius interrompe, tão irritado quanto o outro. "Já falei que isso não tem nada a ver. Eu estou feliz pelo Prongs, que merda de amigo eu seria se não estivesse?"

"A merda de amigo que você está sendo agora. Ele está achando que fez algo de _errado_, Sirius. Bom, eu também estaria achando isso se não soubesse como você é. Nem com o Peter você está conversando direito".

Remus sente sua cabeça latejando e deita-se na cama, respirando fundo enquanto encara o teto. Ele não costumava ser tão impaciente, tão irritado, ainda mais se tratando de Sirius, mas há quase um ano parece que as coisas... Ele respira fundo de novo. Sirius está falando e falando, mas ele não tem mais paciência pra ouvir.

"As senhoritas já pararam de discutir?", James chega no quarto com um sorriso no rosto, mas Remus consegue ler perfeitamente seu olhar preocupado. Peter está logo atrás dele. Ele olha de um garoto pro outro e se arrasta até sua cama.

_Sabe_, Remus tem quase certeza que o ouve murmurar baixinho, só pra si mesmo. _Tem gente que chama isso de tensão sexual_.

****

3.

Os braços o envolvem pela cintura, puxando-o para um abraço apertado. Talvez tenha acabado de quebrar uma ou duas costelas, mas ele nem pensa nisso quando devolve o abraço na mesma intensidade. A respiração logo em seu pescoço é quente e pesada, tão perto que Remus não sabe se foi imaginação ou se os lábios do outro realmente roçaram sua pele.

"Cara" é a primeira coisa que Sirius diz, porque palavras nunca foram mesmo o forte dele.

Remus sempre as usou muito bem, mas a verdade é que ele também não sabe direito o que dizer. Então ele só sorri e puxa o corpo de Sirius novamente para junto do seu, e dessa vez ele tem certeza que seus lábios roçaram a pele do outro.

Depois do segundo abraço, Remus parece descobrir novamente o que dizer. A primeira coisa é _Tudo bem? Nenhum machucado ou... Ah, meu Deus, o que é esse arranhão aqui..._ Sirius passou quase um mês inteiro na Irlanda a pedido de Dumbledore, sem mandar sequer uma carta. "Frank e Alice estão com ele, Remus", Lily continuava a repetir, sempre apertando de leve sua mão e, mesmo que isso o deixasse um pouco aliviado, a preocupação continuava a mesma.

_Seu filho da puta, por que não mandou nenhuma notícia?_ é a segunda.

* * *

Quando ele acorda, sentindo o corpo pesado e o gosto de sangue na boca, a primeira coisa que consegue ver claramente é o cachorro deitado logo ao seu lado. Ele sorri rapidamente e depois pára, porque sorrir dói, e não acaricia de leve o pêlo negro porque seu braço também dói. Mas em sua mente ele continua sorrindo, porque é a primeira vez em um bom tempo que Remus acorda com Padfoot logo ao seu lado.

Talvez seja por causa da ligação estranha que os dois parecem ter, mas os olhos do cachorro se abrem uns poucos minutos depois, e logo não tem mais o animal, e sim Sirius curando seus ferimentos e levando-o para um quarto.

"E a poção, Moony?", Sirius pergunta baixinho bem em seu ouvido.

"Madame Pomfrey está ocupada com outras coisas agora, Sirius, você sabe disso".

Sirius olha pra ele como se quisesse insistir no assunto, mas desiste no meio do caminho e Remus fica grato por isso. Mesmo depois de um banho e dos feitiços e do gosto de sangue sumir, ele sente os ferimentos latejarem e parece que sua cabeça vai explodir. Remus puxa a coberta até seu pescoço, fecha os olhos.

O colchão continua afundado do seu lado direito, a respiração continua perto demais de seu rosto. Ele tem certeza absoluta, _absoluta_, que sentiu um beijo-mais-para-encostar-de-lábios na sua bochecha.

* * *

Harry e Neville continuam agitando as mãozinhas e sendo adoráveis. Eles sorriem desdentados um para o outro, Lily e Alice sorriem cheias de orgulho uma para a outra. Remus olha para elas de canto de olho, olha para Sirius e James no outro lado da sala, olha para Peter sentado quieto em um canto, e então volta a olhar para Fabian e Gideon.

Esses são tempos de Guerra.

A realidade o atinge tão delicada e repentinamente, uma pequena brisa inesperada em uma seca tarde de verão. Amanhã ele pode estar morto. Sirius poderia ter morrido na Irlanda. É quase um milagre ter Lily e Alice ali, carregando seus filhos no colo e tendo a oportunidade de criá-los. Todos conversando e bebendo e esperando Dumbledore, esperando instruções para o próximo passo. E o próximo passo pode levar à morte.

Remus olha para Sirius bem na hora em que Sirius está olhando de um jeito estranho para ele. Remus lhe dá um sorriso fraco, um aceno de cabeça, mas tudo o que o outro faz é desviar o olhar rapidamente. Remus ignora o jeito que seu estômago afundou.

"Desculpe, Fabian, o que você estava dizendo mesmo?".

****

4.

O metrô faz a casa toda tremer, mesmo que o som consiga ser bloqueado com um feitiço. Remus aos poucos está se acostumando com isso, apesar de continuar acordando assustado todas as vezes. Dessa não é diferente. Ele olha para o relógio marcando cinco e quarenta e três, solta um grunhido e esfrega os olhos.

O cansaço pesa em cada membro do seu corpo. Seus músculos doem, seu cérebro parece doer também. Ontem Marlene foi assassinada, e ele passou a maior parte do dia analisando escombros e procurando respostas que ele sabe que simplesmente não existem. Mesmo cansado, Remus também sabe que voltar a dormir não é uma opção, então ele relutantemente se levanta e se arrasta para a ducha fria no banheiro.

Não há muito em seu armário que possa ser chamado de _café da manhã_. Logo a comida vai terminar, junto com sua pouca reserva de dinheiro, e a questão de "Como se alimentar mais um dia?" vai ser novamente acrescentada a sua lista de preocupações. Agora, ele só fecha os olhos e tenta saborear ao máximo o gosto do cereal já meio murcho.

* * *

"Ei."

Sirius parece quase assustado ao ouvir sua voz. Remus nem precisaria disso para saber que tem alguma coisa errada com seu amigo, porque Sirius é transparente desse jeito, mas ele tem a polidez de não tocar no assunto — ele espera que talvez Sirius queira conversar sobre isso, o que quer que _isso_ seja, e então ele estará lá para ouvir.

Ele se senta no sofá ao lado do outro, perto o suficiente para seus joelhos se tocarem. Na verdade, se Remus for bem sincero consigo mesmo, vai admitir que está achando tudo aquilo estranho _demais_. Se parar de ignorar seus próprios pensamentos, vai chegar a conclusão de que Sirius e James estão escondendo alguma coisa dele, e é tão óbvio, tão óbvio que ele não quer pensar sobre isso.

Os dois ficam sentados um do lado do outro, em um silêncio que não deveria, mas parece meio desconfortável.

* * *

Peter também anda estranho nesses últimos tempos. Não que antes ele realmente fizesse um grande esforço para falar com os membros da Ordem, mas pelo menos com James, Sirius e Remus ele nunca se importou em conversar. Agora é bastante raro encontrá-lo em algum outro lugar que não seja no canto da sala, com as mãos nos bolsos e o olhar meio perdido.

Remus raramente o procura para dizer alguma coisa. Peter é seu amigo e ele se preocupa, mas mais do que isso, ele respeita o direito de Peter simplesmente ficar assim. É compreensível, afinal — a Guerra e as mortes e a mãe de Peter tendo que passar por tudo isso com sua saúde frágil.

Naquela noite, Peter está passando cabisbaixo por ele, mas de repente levanta seu rosto e murmura um "Boa noite, Moony" antes de ir embora. Remus não consegue definir com certeza o que é aquilo de estranho nos olhos dele, mas alguma coisa está lá.

**  
5.**

Remus esfrega seus olhos com força, tentando processar direito o que está acontecendo. É fácil identificar que estão realmente batendo na sua porta, mas ele tem que piscar algumas vezes para conseguir focalizar os olhos no relógio. São pouco mais de duas horas e por um momento até seu coração parece parar de bater — _Chegou a minha vez_, é a primeira coisa que lhe vêm à mente, antes dele espantar o pensamento idiota. Os Comensais da Morte não costumam ter a cortesia de bater na porta antes de começarem a matar.

Às escuras, ele busca o agasalho que sempre deixa na cadeira da escrivaninha e arrasta seus pés descalços até a porta. A pessoa continua batendo e ele já teria gritado algo em torno de "Estou indo, filho da puta!", se não fossem duas horas da manhã e seu cérebro não continuasse lento demais.

Pelo menos ele pergunta "Quem é?" assim que alcance a porta — o que não demora mais do que dez passos, dado o tamanho de sua casa. A voz do outro lado responde quase imediatamente, parando de bater. O "Eu" vem meio abafado pela fresta e pela fechadura, mas Remus não precisa mais do que isso para saber que Sirius está ali, do outro lado.

Sua mão pára no meio caminho da maçaneta, e uma coisa estranha acontece com seu estômago. Ele nem pensa em duvidar de que é realmente Sirius, nem por um segundo, e abre a porta para ver seu amigo parado diante do batente, com olheiras horríveis embaixo dos seus olhos — parecidas com suas próprias, Remus sabe — e sua estúpida jaqueta de couro.

Remus sabe que o normal seria esclarecer que _são duas da manhã, o que você diabos pensa que está fazendo?_, mas Sirius não costuma vir à sua casa e eles não se vêem há quase duas semanas e tem toda aquela coisa de Sirius estar estranho nos últimos tempos, então na verdade Remus sente-se mais feliz do que irritado, apesar de sua cabeça continuar latejando e seus olhos mal conseguirem ficar abertos.

Sirius entra sem ser convidado e sem dizer nada, inclusive fechando a porta para Remus, e segura o amigo pelos ombros, e olho bem nos olhos dele, e faz Remus sentir tanta coisa em tão pouco tempo que sua cabeça roda um pouco.

"Me desculpa", é o que Sirius lhe diz depois de algum tempo em silêncio, sem desviar o olhar. Remus não sabe o que dizer, ou o que deveria dizer, e não consegue deixar de pensar que aquilo não era exatamente o que Sirius queria falar. Mas de qualquer jeito abre e fecha a boca algumas vezes antes de envolver os braços pela cintura do outro e puxar-lhe para um abraço.

* * *

Aquela é basicamente a única coisa dita a noite inteira. Depois do abraço e de um olhar absolutamente perdido de Sirius, Remus o tomou pela mão e levou-o até seu quarto. Os dois deitaram-se na cama, assim lado a lado, e Remus puxou seu cobertor velho por cima dos dois, sem querer imaginar que talvez tudo aquilo fosse meio estranho.

Na verdade, Remus pensa em dizer algumas coisas. Coisas bobas, na maior parte, daquelas que já passaram e nunca mais poderão voltar, porque isso às vezes faz a realidade ser um pouco mais fácil. Ele pensa em dizer "Ei, Sirius, lembra de quando você encontrou aquele isqueiro? Você ficava brincando com ele o tempo todo, era tão idiota", e um pouco depois, "E no nosso baile? Você tem que lembrar da cara da Prof. McGonagall quando ela percebeu o uísque de fogo no suco de abóbora...".

Mas ele não diz. Remus aproveita o silêncio e observa o peito de Sirius subir e descer conforme o ritmo de sua respiração, e até coloca sua mão direita ali, meio perto do coração, para então observá-la subir e descer junto.

Nenhum deles sabe direito quando adormeceu, mas parece que ainda é cedo demais quando a casa toda treme e eles despertam com o metrô.

* * *

Dentro de uma semana, será o Dia das Bruxas. Remus não irá acordar com o metrô passando, porque não estará em casa. Estará fazendo uma vigia junto com Moody e Frank, regada a poucas palavras, muita cafeína e dois goles na garrafa de uísque de fogo que Moody sempre carrega.

Ele irá para a sede da Ordem, onde vai comer um pouco do almoço que Molly fez e passar para Dumbledore o relatório do nada que aconteceu durante a madrugada. Dumbledore irá apertar sua mão e perguntar se ele tem planos para a noite. Remus irá então pensar em Hogwarts, nos sete melhores Dias das Bruxas de sua vida, em memórias tão vívidas que ele sentirá um bolo em sua garganta e vontade de chorar. _Nada em particular, professor. Tudo que quero, sinceramente, é dormir_. Dumbledore lhe dará um sorriso triste e um tapinha no ombro, dizer o quanto Remus sempre é valioso, e Remus irá agradecê-lo por tudo.

Sua casa estará esperando por ele, vazia. Apesar de todo o cansaço, Remus irá pegar uma poção para dormir, para garantir um sono sem perturbações, mas não irá tomá-la de imediato. Antes disso, ficará deitado um pouco na cama, só pensando. Nos anos antes da Guerra, nos Marotos e Lily e Harry, em todas as risadas que agora são história, em Sirius. Pensar em Sirius fará, especialmente, seu coração doer, e então ele irá tomar a poção.

Na próxima vez que acordar, será para saber que a Guerra acabou. Ele vai sentir-se mais leve do que se sentiu a vida inteira, mas então também irá saber que James e Lily foram assassinados, porque Sirius os traiu, e então foi atrás de Peter também e matou-o junto com outras doze pessoas, e _irá passar o resto dos seus dias trancafiado em Azkaban_.

Remus então irá cair no chão da sala e irá chorar, sozinho.

* * *

**N/A: **Essa fanfic está parada no meu computador há quase um ano por dois motivos: 1) O final estava extremamente insatisfatório. 2) Eu não tinha um título. Não sou grande fã de títulos em inglês, mas "não ditas" soa tão _mal_ que não consegui usar para formar nada.  
A fanfic começou como drabble, que era a primeira parte, que começou com essa imagem do Sirius brincando com um isqueiro. Aí foi pra idéia do _porra, Sirius e Remus são os mestres da falta de comunição_, e veio todo o resto... Fora que adoro essa coisa de vai-não-vai. :)  
(Não escrevo sobre Harry Potter há quase dois anos. Meus livros estão meio que criando poeira. Quando estava relendo a fic, antes de publicar, vi um erro MONSTRO de canon, que felizmente deu para ser corrigido a tempo. Espero que não haja outros. :3)


End file.
